


Youre only supposed to be my body guard but for some reason I love you?

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is very galra, Lance is very altean, M/M, but its okay, galtean klance, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Lance wants to be an explorer and Allura knows Lance is looking for someone to fill the void inside his heart, so she sends Keith to make sure that doesnt happen cause Allura is a bitch and doesnt want Lance to be happyorAllura wants to preserve Lance's innocence and sends Keith, a man she knows has no interest in Altean affairs, to make sure that her darling brother is safe.





	Youre only supposed to be my body guard but for some reason I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just supposed to be smut to fill the void while I procrastinate on all my other twenty works and for some reason its this long. Hope you enjoy!

Keith hand his hand over his heart as he kneeled in front of Queen Allura of Altea. Ever since Alfor had passed and the throne had been given to Allura, it seemed that the Galra were often found on the planet. Keith had to refrain a scowl as the queen looked down on his with eyes to look into his soul.

“Queen Krolia has many children.”

“My mother does not have many children. She simply has an empire.”

“You simply have a mouth on you. I should have you sent away.”

“Then send me away, never to return to this dreadful planet.” Keith looked up to see Allura glaring at him.

“At least I know you are not interested in the more civilized acts of humanity. That’s what makes you the perfect soldier for this job. You’re quite interesting, Prince Keith.”

“Refrain from calling me that. I am no prince while I am wearing this armor.”

“Then you will have no problem throwing away the crown? You have no problem with tossing away the royal life to be a servant?”

“A Galra servant. Not an Altean one. Why has my mother sent me here?”

“You are to answer my questions.” Allura said and stood from her throne to where she made Keith raise his head to look at her. “You will rebuke your former life?” Keith looked to see his mother in the corner of the room, telling him with her eyes that he didn’t have to accept the offer.

“I will not rebuke my former life. I am Prince Keith of the Galra empire, but I am also Warrior Keith from the Galra empire.” 

“While you are on my planet, you are a guard to my people and therefore have no rights to claim yourself a Prince. Do you accept?”

“On the one condition that the moment I wish to return to my planet and my civilization, I will be returned with no complaints from you.”

“You may have that.” Allura reached her hand out and her royal advisor, Coran, handed her an ancient sword. The swearing in ceremony was long but Keith sat through it and when he was finally able to rise, he crossed his hands behind his back and looked to his new queen. 

“My son, I will see you when you decide to come home.” Krolia hugged her son with teary eyes and gave a smile to him before exiting the throne room. Keith watched with a sad smile but a straight face. 

“Sis! I need help with- “A voice rang out before it stopped, and Keith looked to see a boy wearing fine silk around his hips and sleeves that attached to his wrists. His tan stomach was exposed, and he had a raised eyebrow. “Who is this?”

“Perfect timing. Lance, this is Keith, you’re royal guard. Since you have decided to be a diplomat and explore the far corners of the universe to create treaties, I believe you need someone to protect you when the going gets bad. He is the present champion of the Galra and will protect you no matter the time.” Allura stated more for Keith than her brother, but Lance raked his eyes up and down the furry soldier and nodded.

“What are the extents of my job?” Keith asked, and Lance’s jaw dropped. He had a sexy voice too?!

“You are to accompany Prince Lance on his explorations to the corners of the universe and to stay by his side no matter what. Where you are not allowed, Lance is not allowed, and you are to keep him and everything he has to give safe.”

“Everything he has to give?” One of Keith’s ears flopped down, and Lance took this time to formally introduce himself.

“My virginity. She means that you are to make sure I keep my virginity until I come back.” Lance dropped his voice down and Keith looked at him, unimpressed.

“Right.” He turned to Allura. “When do we leave for our exploration?”

“Tomorrow. You will be taking a rather large Royal ship to accommodate all your needs. About a quarter of the size of the castle with all the luxuries. You are dismissed, and Keith,” Allura walked up to Keith and leaned into his ear. “Im sorry I was harsh earlier, but I do appreciate you throwing away everything to protect my little brother. As your friend, I implore you to please remember your job though.”

“As soon as we come back.” Keith said and Allura nodded, knowing exactly what he meant despite the fact that Lance was confused. Keith then looked at the young man and nodded to escort him to his room. Keith didn’t have any belongings, just his warrior armor he was to wear at all times except sleep.

“So, tell me about yourself, Keith.”

“No.”

“Come on. Is that anyway to talk to a prince?”

“I follow Queen Krolia and her orders. I was sworn in as your body guard, not your friend.” Keith took his post outside Lance’s room and Lance frowned. 

“How are you gonna protect me if you can’t see me?” Lance asked, and Keith cocked an eyebrow.

“You would like me in the same room as you?”

“I insist.” Lance smiled, and Keith nodded before he held the door open for Lance and went in himself. Then Keith took his post at the foot of the bed and sat down on a chair he found in the corner of the room. As Keith sat down, Lance sat at the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith pulled out his knife and pointed it up at Lance, making a show of sharpening it.

“Lance, do you wanna know why Queen Allura chose me of all the successors of Queen Krolia?”

“Hm?”

“Cause im the eye candy to keep you away from everyone else. If you wanna keep this eye candy around, then I suggest you keep your hands off the merchandise.” Keith said, and Lance removed his hands with a whine.

“You’re persistent. I just want to touch my new guard, is that so much to ask?”

“Yes, now go to bed.”

“It’s daylight.”

“We set off tonight, I will pack your things and load them onto the ship.” Keith pushed off the chair and hid his knife before grabbing a stack of filled boxes and beginning to carry them to the ship. When Keith came back, Lance was still in bed but there was another pile of boxes. Keith sighed and picked these up too before carrying them.

Keith wondered how Lance got all his stuff into boxes in the time it took for Keith to set them down in the ship across the castle and to get back to Lance’s room. The process went on until Lance ran out of things to pack and Keith finally caught him out of bed.

“Its nearly evening, I told you to sleep long ago.”

“Im tired now so ill sleep better.”

“Now it’s time to strip your bed and take the sheets, blankets, and pillows to the ship as well.”

“Or we could strip other things.” Lance winked but Keith ignored him as he began to take the stuff off the bed. Lance frowned and scoffed. “Geez, even the man who’s supposed to spend all his waking hours with me doesn’t even want me.”

“Lance, - “

“No, its fine Keith. Ill just go to the ship and settle into my space. There won’t be anyone else on the ship, so you can stand post outside if you want.” Lance said and walked out before Keith could get a word in. The Galra man sighed and went on with stripping the bed and carrying the remaining stuff out the room. 

As he was walking to the ship, he ran into Coran who cocked an eyebrow. “What are you doing, my boy? Lance and you arent set to take off until tomorrow.”

“We’re aware, thank you Coran.” Keith said and looked around before smiling at Coran, smally, but still smiling. “I have a question.”

“Is It about Lance?” Coran asked, and Keith nodded, unknowing of the Altean Prince listening in.

“Yeah. He’s already started coming onto me, which I kind of expected. Its normal and I have to admit that I would have accepted the proposal if I had different morals. That’s beyond the point, though. What I wanted to ask was for some advice, on how to keep my hands to myself.”

“Why do you ask me?”

“I see the way you look at Allura, don’t worry, I don’t judge. Just, from someone with experience, how should I go about this?”

“Well, honestly, just distance yourself. You already know Lance’s file and that’s all you need to be a guard. Watch him but not too closely. Stand by him but distance yourself as well. You have to forget everything, Keith. You are now only a guard and he is the prince.”

“Thank you. I better go load this onto the ship. I figured that Lance may not actually want a huge going away party, so I informed Allura that despite the fact she said tomorrow, we would leave tonight.”

“Ah, yes. I was just going to get the Queen from her chambers.” Coran stalked off and Keith continued his trek to the ship, Lance hurrying to take the alternate entrance. A million questions were running through Lance’s head. What proposal? What was Keith to forget about? What was his big sister hiding from him about his new guard. Lance swallowed and started going through his boxes before he saw Keith enter and set the rest of his stuff down. Lance swallowed and pretended not to notice, and Keith didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

Lance unpacked a few things for his bedroom until Allura came in and gave him a hug. “Be safe and come back in one piece.” She said, and Lance smiled as he hugged her back.   
Finally, Allura pulled away and marched over to Keith. “You know you assignment, and if you do fall of track, you are aware what will have to happen.”

“Yes, Queen Allura.” Keith nodded and that made Lance more confused. He waited until Allura and Coran finished helping him unpack and decorate his ship and Keith had taken the control panel to walk up to him. 

“I have a question.”

“Not now, Lance. Im preparing for takeoff.” Keith said, and Lance stood by as Keith flipped on a few switches and sighed as he powered on the Royal pod and the system started the count down. 

“Enter coordinates.” The system demanded, and Keith input the coordinates to a new planet just uncovered. Once Keith was finished with takeoff and the ship started off onto its course, Keith turned to Lance.

“What is it?”

“What will happen if you ‘fall of track’ and what is the track?”

“What Queen Allura meant was that if I decided to give into my own temptations I would have to face the charges of treason against the crown.”

“Treason?”

“Yes. Now go to bed and I will see you in the morning?”

“Will you not sleep?”

“I will, but while you are awake and can wake me up if something happens.” Keith announced, and Lance swallowed before he went to his bedroom, and laid down, processing everything. Keith had said his own desires were not to be given into, so that meant he did desire Lance. 

So now Lance needed to find a way to convince him that he wouldn’t tell anyone if they did fuck. Lance fell asleep on the thought, while Keith sat down outside the door and polished his knife. That lasted maybe an hour before he got bored and decided to roam the ship.

It was small, so there wasn’t much to look like. It was not like the Castle of Lions except in Altean architecture. Keith ran his clawed hands along the walls and smiled. He remembered coming onto these pods when he was younger, and his mother would converse with Alfor as Keith and Allura played in the yard. 

Keith knew nothing of Lance until he was fifteen and was invited to Lance’s birthday ball. Keith himself had taken a more human like form -being half human- and made his fur disappear and his skin more tan. It was a form that Keith consumed a lot of energy using and the thought of it made him tired.

Keith spent the rest of his night keeping watch for any distress beacons and making sure they steered clear of meteor fields and black holes. Keith supposes it would be easier to make a wormhole, but he didn’t have pure Altean energy. He had sums of it that were granted to him to make sure that the ship could stay on it course. 

Galra quintessence and Altean energy didn’t work the same way so Keith could only power the ship until Lance had woken up and put them on the right track. That was when Keith yawned, and Lance looked at him concerned. “You should sleep.”

“I should.” Keith agreed and went to the common area before laying down on the couch and shutting his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to sleep.” Keith said like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

“Don’t you have a bed?”

“No, Prince. You have the only bed in the castle. Im merely a guard, undeserving of a proper place to sleep.” Keith huffed out and placed his hands behind his head. Then Keith felt something grab his wrist and he instinctively pulled it back with open eyes. “What are you doing?”

“If im not sleeping in it, what harm would it do for you to sleep in my bed.”

“I don’t think that’s for the best.” Keith scratched the back of his neck as he was pulled into the direction of Lance’s bedroom. “I mean, my claws might rip your sheets- “

“Then I will sew them up.” Lance smiled and opened the door to pull Keith through.

“I shed!”

“Galra don’t shed. Come on Keith is it that bad to sleep in a bed?” Lance asked, and Keith swallowed.

“Prince, you know this is against procedure.” Keith answered finally, and Lance looked hurt.

“Okay, im sorry that I came onto you. Im sorry that ive known you for the total of one day and I already fucked things up. I get it, im unwantable, but just sleep on the fucking bed and ill stay out of the room.” Lance said, and Keith’s ears dropped.

“Lance..”

“What is it, Keith?” Lance said, and he could hear the sadness in his own voice.

“The reason that I don’t want to sleep in your bed is because you are wanted, and I don’t trust myself.”

“No, that’s not it. Im not wanted, don’t you get it? My own fiancé didn’t want me. Of course, we were betrothed so of course I only met him once, but he vehemently turned me down as soon as I introduced myself. He was also Galra, to my knowledge.”

“Well,” Keith sat down on the bed and pulled Lance to sit with him. “Us Galra can be hard to handle, but im sure that your fiancé didn’t turn you down because he didn’t want you.”  
“He’s the first born child of Queen Krolia. I don’t even remember what his name was, now, but yeah.”

“Oh, that’s like him.” Keith chuckled, “The prince is more on the traditional side of things. He probably didn’t reject you because he didn’t want you, but more because he wanted to get to know you before deciding to ask you to marry him.”

“Well, its okay. Ill never go back to that prince anyways.” Lance admitted and smiled as Keith yawned. “Sleep ill come back.” Lance said, and Keith just nodded and laid down horizontally on the bed with his legs hanging over. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to wake up, but it felt like no time had passed. The reality was that it had been two weeks if Keith counted correctly and he had woken up plenty of times before this. Keith kept strictly to his duties, despite the fact that Lance didn’t like them. Deep down, Lance knew that something was off with his guard but couldn’t convince himself to care.

What was the worst that could happen? That Keith could go to prison and face the death sentence for taking his virginity? No, Allura acted like they were old friends, so he doubted his sister would go that far. That left Lance with a lot of leeway to do what he wanted around the guard. “Prince Lance?” a voice called, and Lance looked up at his dinner date.

Lance had been staring at his guard at the entrance while Keith kept his stance unwavering. “Yes?” Lance asked with a polite smile.

“Your guard seems a bit peculiar. Does he follow your every order?” The King of the planet they were on asked, and Keith’s ears twitched but he said nothing.

“For the most part. I cannot order to him to do something he was specifically told not to do by my sister, the queen. For example, I can order him to leave, but he will only step closer.”

“I see, but if you tell him to kneel…?”

“Then he kneels.” Lance admitted and looked back to Keith over the kings shoulders where he was being glared at. Lance smiled sheepishly, and the King turned around just as Keith maintained his blank face again.

“Mind a demonstration? Maybe he could show my guards something.” The king said louder than necessary to probably get all his guard in the room to listen. You could never be too safe with outsiders, so Keith allowed so many people to be in a room with the Prince.

“Keith, kneel before me.” Lance said firmly, and Keith reduced himself to a low growl before he walked over to where Lance was sitting, placed a fist over his heart and knelt down to the prince. It humiliating part was that he was never told he could rise and was knelt there for the remainder of the dinner. At some point Lance’s hand found his ears and he began to pet Keith.

Luckily the dinner didn’t last much longer and there was a festival that Keith was fully allowed to take part in alongside Lance. Once Keith rose again, he stood at full attention and placed his hands at his sides. Lance smiled at him and looked to the king.

“King Vlatznof, let me tell you a little about my personal guard. He is the champion of the Galra empire, im sure you’ve heard of them.”

“They are rampant beasts!” The king said, and Keith growled and clenched his fists before looking down. 

“We are not rampant or beasts. You have been told stories of our ancestors who once ruled the galaxy, but it is not like that anymore. We are calm creatures of peace.” Keith said, and the King looked at him incredulously. 

“You dare speak in my castle? Know your place.” The king said, and Lance held an arm out.

“Keith has every permission to defend his race. The Galra have changed and we are here in behalf of them as well. The alliance we have made it possible for Keith to be here with me, and we would like to make a treaty on their behalf as well.”

“We will do no such thing. The heinous crimes they have commited to great.”

“Then let me challenge you.” Keith said and crossed his arms the way he did when he was about to strike a deal. “We do battle. If I win without drawing a drop of blood from your successor than you accept we are not the monsters you claim us to be.”

“And if you do?”

“I will not utter a single sound on this planet.”

“If you lose you must board the ship and stay there until the prince is ready to leave.”

“I cannot leave Lance’s side, it is my duty to protect him and nothing else.”

“Then you have no deal, animal.” The king said and scurried out the room. Keith growled a few curses in the ancient Galra tongue and grit his teeth. 

“Zarkon and Lotor ruined the peace so badly that of the three planets we have been too, only one has accepted our treaty.” Keith mentioned as they walked out the castle and into the festival lined streets. It was then that Lance knew his plan had to work. 

“Im going to change into my usual clothing.” He said as he began to strip in front of Keith, something he had picked up in the past two weeks that really made Keith horny, but he knew his place and knew that he was the one who had volunteered for this.

So, Keith turned away as his liege changed into the ocean blue silk clothing he had been wearing when Keith met him in the throne room on Altea. Keith knew that Lance wanted to find someone to marry on one of the planets they went too, Lance had told Keith himself.

So, Keith just waited until Lance was ready to leave to follow his majesty out into the streets again and to let him indulge in the festival. It was late before Keith was finally told that Lance was getting tired and was ready to go back to the ship.

The race of Aliens kept an eye on Keith as the prince locked arms with him and drug Keith all over to different booths to win games and food stands. Over the past two weeks, Keith had grown a bit of a fondness for the younger man. Keith didn’t notice he was doing it until he looked down one day to see his claws tangled in Lance’s hair while Lance slept on his lap. Allura never said that Keith had to be mean to Lance, so he didn’t stop the small affections. Keith never saw it going further, Lance had stopped his attempts at seduction much to Keith’s relief. Keith didn’t think he could handle much more of Lance’s sexual innuendo’s before he just gave into the man.

Lance didn’t know this, however and was not about to give up on the eye candy he had. So, whenever Lance shut his door to his bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and threw his soft blanket around him and over the top of his head to make sure it didn’t fall before Keith could throw it off him in a lustful haze.

Keith on the other hand just touched the back of his head so his mask came off and revealed the hidden part of his face. It was an upgrade that Allura demanded so that people of other planets do not recognize Keith on accident. It was just his ears that were able to peek out of the mask since its damaging to suppress them.

Nonetheless, Keith shut his eyes as he stood guard outside until he heard Lance shout his name. Deep down Keith knew he shouldn’t go in, but he did, and Keith wasn’t disappointed when he did. Lance laying horizontally on his bed with nothing but a blanket covering him was definitely going down in Keith’s jerk off material.

“Keith, come closer.” Lance said, and Keith’s legs moved before he thought about it, his suit suddenly very hot. Lance reached up and grasped Keith’s thighs and pulled him close to Lance before Lance leaned up and arched his back off the bed, the blanket falling off his head and pooling around his mid-section and amplifying his ass. Keith swallowed and looked down at Lance, running a hand through his hair. 

“My job description includes protecting your virginity, Prince.” Keith said in hopes that Lance would accept the answer and let him cool down. Instead, Lance only smiled innocently and lifted his head to place his chin on Keith’s hand that wasn’t in his hair.

“That’s why im planning to give it to you! So, you can keep it safe.” Lance retorted, and it took every inch of self control Keith had in his body to tear his eyes away from the erotic way Lance’s markings glowed and accented his white hair and tan skin.

“Lance, you know that if we do this, there will be repercussions.”

“Then we will deal with those then. Please, just make me feel good.” Lance practically whined and Keith’s resolve broke as he leaned down and finally kissed Lance, softly at first and then with more hunger and passion. Lance pushed himself onto his knees to pull Keith down onto the bed as he fell onto his back, the blanket discarded as his bare body was on display.

Keith knew this was horribly wrong, terribly so. This was a breach of Allura’s trust and his agreement. Keith couldn’t say no to Lance anymore, though. So, he took a deep breath, accepted his fate and went to work on Lance’s body.

Keith prepared Lance as he laid love marks along his body in places he could hide them from prying eyes, and finally he kissed Lance and made love to him. The two lasted until early morning when Lance finally fell asleep on Keith’s chest and Keith was able to think about what the fuck he just did.

Needless to say, it didn’t stop there. The exploration was to be finished in two weeks and during those two weeks, Keith had continued to sate Lance and himself, and he even allowed Lance to cuddle him at night. It wasn’t until they were almost back to Altea did Keith finally confront Lance. “Hey..”

“Keith, whats up?” Lance was in a bubbly mood and Keith grimaced.

“You know that we cannot say anything about us, right? That we must quit and forget anything happened.” Keith reminded him, and Lance’s heart dropped.

“I thought you were kidding. We really cannot see each other anymore?” Lance asked, his voice was wet like it was when Keith had first boarded this ship with him.

“Lance, I was merely supposed to be your bodyguard, nothing more. I failed Queen Allura by taking the thing I was meant to preserve, your innocence. I am sorry that it ended this way but there are things that you must never know about me or- “

“Shut up!” Lance cut off his rambling. “I will talk to my sister.”

“No, Lance! You cannot tell Allura about us, for your own safety.”

“Keith, I love you.” Lance admitted, and Keith felt like he was going to puke. He should have known it would come to this, but he didn’t see the signs of when to cut it off. Now the castle of Lions was in sight and Keith had to turn away.

“Please cover yourself and hide what I have left behind. If you love me, you will do as I ask.” Keith said with finality and walked to the cockpit. They had already packed Lance’s things back into the boxes they came in and had them ready to be picked up by the actual servants. As soon as they landed, Keith assumed his blank face and had the doors open. Lance was the first one out and Keith followed after, pleasantly surprised to see his mother. 

Still, Keith smiled with his eyes and kept his blank face. “Queen Allura, we have complied all the information we have gathered from the planets that we- “

“Keith.” Allura said and he looked at her to see her face twisted into something angry. “You broke your agreement.” She said, and Keith looked to see a small patch of skin uncovered that was dented with fang marks and bruised. 

“Allura- “Allura walked up to Keith and slapped him.

“You defiled my little brother, what do you have to say for yourself?!” She said, and Keith said nothing as he looked to his mother. Krolia nodded to her son that he would not be harmed, and he just stayed silent. Keith didn’t know what was coming next though. Allura looked to her brother sadly and sighed.

“Restrain him.” Two Altean guards grabbed Lance from each side and it seemed like time froze after what Allura said next. “Lock him in his room and strip him of his exploration license. It seems I cannot let him out of my sight after all.” 

Keith knew how hard that Lance had worked for that license, how much exploration meant to him. Keith’s eyes widened further than ever as he made a final decision. He held his fist over his chest tightly and uttered the two words he never thought he would. After watching Lance struggle against the guards and yelling at his sister for mercy, Keith spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“I accept.”

“Let Lance go.” The effect was immediate and Krolia’s eyes widened as Allura turned to Keith. “You accept? Now?”

“Yes, I do. We are still betrothed.” Keith said bravely and Allura turned away angrily.

“Then you will be wed tomorrow morning.” Allura waved her hand and Lance was dropped to his knees, looking up at Keith in horror as Krolia ran over to hug him.

“My son, I am so sorry it came to this. I know you wanted to get to know Lance the traditional way.” She said as if Lance wasn’t in the room and after the moment was over, Keith looked to the Galra guards Krolia brought with her.

“Don’t trip over your own feet. Fetch me my crown and robes. Ive been wearing the same armor for a month and I reek.” Keith said, and the guards went to work on undressing him and putting him in his own clothing. It was just a pair of black satin pants that accentuated the fact that Keith was made from god material. 

Lance was still in shock when the servants lowered Keith’s crown over his head and Queen Krolia looked at her son in pride. “You should take your fiancé to his room where you will stay for the night. We will have a feast in the kingdom tomorrow when the two of you arrive. You should make your honeymoon plans too.” Krolia said and Keith nodded as he walked over to Lance and held a hand for him to get up.

“We have much to discuss, Lance.” Keith said, and Lance reluctantly took his hand before pushing Keith away and walking on his own. Keith spared a smile to his mother before following Lance to his, their, bedroom. 

Lance sat down on his bed and looked around the room, fresh tears in his eyes as he curled up on his bed. “Youre a filthy liar.”

“I never specifically lied. You never asked where I came from and I never provided an answer.”

“I told you all about how badly I felt when the Prince, when you, rejected me at my party. You knew this entire time and you didn’t say anything! That makes you a liar.”

“I told you what I meant when I did it too. I didn’t want to be betrothed, I wanted to know that I could be happy with you and you could be happy with me before we made plans to go off and marry and have kids and all of that.”

“Have kids? We never talked about that, how would we even do that? Off topic, the fact is that you knew and yet you decided not to tell me.”

“You hate me, Lance. You hate me, how was I supposed to come out as the guy you wish never existed. You forgot my name, Lance! I loved you and you forgot my name. I told you how I felt about being betrothed and you threw cake in my face and ran away. You didn’t even let me explain, you just left and forgot about me. You don’t have the right to talk about being hurt, you don’t even know me.”

“I don’t have the right? I don’t want to marry you, Keith!”

“Then tell your sister. Tell your sister that you reject me and be locked in this room and get your license taken away. If a title is all it took for you to stop loving me, maybe I misjudged you.” Keith said and sat down in the chair he had sat down in on the first day.

Lance didn’t say anything, just sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. When he cried on the ship, Keith would hold him, but how could Lance let him do that now? It was funny how a month could change someone so much. So, Keith crossed his arms and spoke after a few minutes.

“When we get to the castle on Daibazaal, you will be allowed to have your own room instead of sharing mine. I will not force you to eat with me, I will not keep you from trying to find another husband.” Keith said but there was something else in his voice that made Lance sad.

“Why are you saying all this?”

“Because I would do anything to make you happy. I know you will never be happy with me as your husband, so I will not force you to be my wife. I am strong enough to understand why you cannot be happy with me.”

“Keith..” Lance started but he didn’t know what to say. He just broke down and held his arms out for the purple man whose eyes widened when he heard the sob and he looked behind him to see open arms. “Hug me so I feel better.” Lance said and his lip quivered. “That’s an order.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to bring the man into his arms as he sat on the bed. Lance crawled into his lap and cried into Keith’s chest for everything and nothing. Keith hummed softly into Lance’s ear as he held the crying man and kissed his neck softly to comfort him.

After awhile it was dinner time. Lance had finished crying long ago but he would still sniffle every now and again. Keith rubbed the knots out of Lance’s shoulders when Allura came to get them and looked at the scene with a heavy heart. This was the original plan, so why did she feel so conflicted? She pushed the thoughts away and called for the both of them.

Keith wrapped an arm around Lance as they walked to the dinning hall and for the first time sat down next to Lance as they were served. Conversation was light, and tension was high between all the Royals. Coran looked weary as he stood by Allura and Acxa stood behind Krolia. “Keith.” His mother said, and Keith looked up.

“Hm?”

“Shiro has been worried.”

“Who’s Shiro?” Lance asked, and Keith chuckled softly.

“Shiro is a human that found his way onto central base. I took such a liking to him that I promised him to become my Royal advisor when I was King. That time is soon if he was worried about me.”

“It is. Once you become wed, the coronation will take place mere months afterwards. The sacred torch has been waiting for you for years.”

“You are such a good ruler, though.”

“You will be a better ruler, with Lance at your side. I may have told you this a million times, but I felt better as a Queen next to your father than I do without. Our loved ones make us stronger.”

“Krolia, we both know that Keith is only accepting as to help Lance out.” Allura said and Lance looked close to crying again before Keith held his hand above the table.

“You are not wrong, Allura. I had no intention of making the last minute decision. I was to let Lance lead his normal life after we landed, but I do not regret accepting him. For I do love Lance from the bottom of my heart, no ill intentions, and will do anything to preserve what is most important. That was always my job. You believed it was his virginity, but I believe it is his dreams. If Lance wants to go on expeditions to the corners of the universe, we will go to the corners of the universe.” Keith finished and just to be dramatic, kissed Lance’s hand and gave a charming smile. “We have chosen a red and blue wedding.” Keith announced and instantly Acxa set into action of taking notes.

“With our traditional clothing we wear, not wedding clothing since neither of us are comfortable with wearing a dress.” Lance added softly and Acxa nodded and jotted the fact down.

“The rest is irrelevant on such short notice. We can go all out with vow renewal in about ten years.” Keith smirked, and Lance blushed and nodded. 

“That’s right.” Lance said and then conversation picked up. It was just a rough day, but Keith knew Lance would feel better tomorrow. They went to sleep that night tangled in each other. The wedding was in the morning and the couple was almost late until Coran was the one who came and woke them up.

Lance chuckled at Keith’s bedhead and they went off to their wedding. It was still taking Lance a little while to get used to, but Lance knew that Keith had pure intentions and walked down the isle with him. In a haze of happiness and tears, they were wed, and the kingdom rejoiced as they sealed their love with a kiss.

~Omake 

“Ow ow ow! Keith, that hurts!” Lance grunted out and let out a breathless moan when Keith shifted inside him and pressed against Lance’s prostate.

“You’re the one who agreed to have an official mating.”

“What are the pluses to this again?”

“You always smell like me, we have a mind link, the ability to take my full knot.”

“How does having a mating mark make me have the ability to take your knot?”

“Your body will recognize me. Hold your breath.” Keith advised and pulled out nearly all the way. Keith thrusted harshly into Lance’s body and sunk his teeth into the tan boys skin at the same time, knocking the breath out of Lance who came immediately. 

“Fuck!” Lance moaned, and Keith pulled his fangs out of Lance’s neck, licking up the blood he drew. 

“Do you feel any different?”

“Am I supposed too?”

“I don’t know! Ive never mated anyone before, I don’t know how long it takes for the effects to take place.” Keith said and held his knot out as he came in Lance. Lance groaned again, and Keith pulled out.

“Honey, when are we gonna have kids? Its been three years already.” Lance said as they basked in the afterglow. 

“Whenever you want to.”

“You never answered how we would do that since we’re both male.” Lance egged on and Keith blushed as he shut both eyes.

“Galra males have a reproductive system too.” He said, and Lance gasped.

“Really?!”

“Yes, now go to sleep.”

“Or else? What, ya gonna spank me if I don’t?”

“Yes.” Keith opened one eye lazily.

“Damn, okay.” Lance said and shut his eyes on his husbands chest. He was happy.


End file.
